The Saviors Queen
by Once Upon A Special Victim
Summary: Emma has been abused since the age of 12. At the age of 16, she ends up in StoryBrooke going to school where she meets her principal, Regina Mills. When something happens in school, what will Regina do when Emma comes running to her? TW for abuse and sexual assault. Authors Note inside that is a little important. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story and I have this one more planned out than my other one.. I just want to put it out right now that this story is inspired by a real thing that happened… This is based on me… I wrote this because I didn't know how to express myself so this is the result. I changed things so it isn't exactly the same for the most part.. But the abuse happened to me and for the first chapter most of it happen to me.. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me.. I don't mind questions…**

* * *

Emma Swan is 16 years old and lives in the shadows of her two brothers, Neal, who is 19, and Henry, who is 12. To her Mother, Ingrid, and Step-Father, Victor, she was a mistake. Emma's Father, David, divorced Ingrid when Emma was 9. Emma's mother just stopped caring for them and that was when Emma learned to care for herself and Henry. When Victor came into the picture, Emma was 10 and sorta liked him but didn't trusted him completely. Victor was nice and caring but that wasn't enough to get Emma or Henry to call him Dad, that angered him. When Emma was almost 12, she was becoming a young woman. Victor started noticing this change.

Victor started getting drunk at night and when everyone was finally asleep, he would sneak into Emma's room. Emma had recently turned 12 when he started doing this.

* * *

Emma felt someone come into her room, she woke up and turned away from the door, thinking it was Henry to bother her.

"Henry… Go away. I'm sleeping and so should you." Emma whispered annoyingly.

When she didn't get a response like she normally would, Emma sat up and turned to the door.

"Hen-" She stopped talking when she noticed it wasn't Henry.

Emma looked at the door and saw Victor. She pulled her blanket up to cover her chest. Emma had recently started going to sleep with only her tank top, bra and underwear.

"Um.. Hi Victor. Wrong room again?" Emma whispered a little worried.

Emma's room was in between her parents room and the bathroom. She knew he was drunk and sighed. She quickly searched for her pants and put them on under her covers. Emma got up after putting them on and went over to Victor who was standing in the doorway. Emma tries to turn him around to bring him to the bathroom but instead, Victor pushed her against the wall.

"My, my Emma… Aren't you growing up quickly." He whispered in her ear. Emma tried to push him away but Victor slammed her into the wall again, this time, holding her hands above her head.

"Victor, please stop. You're drunk." Emma tears forming in her eyes.

Victor presses himself against her but Emma knees him in the crotch. He lets her go and he grabs his package, groaning in pain. Emma pushes him out of her room and locks the door after closing it. She presses herself against the door and could hear him mumbling about her. Emma slid down the door and fell asleep leaning against it.

The next morning, Emma woke up and stayed in her room reading. When Emma heard a knock on her door, she opened it without hesitating, because the only one who knocks on the door is Henry, but when she opened it, she saw it wasn't Henry, but Victor. Her eyes widened. Victor pushed her in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Emma and smiled.

"Don't think you can avoid me Emma." Victor said and started walking towards her. Emma backed up but soon hit a wall. She whimpered softly. "If you tell anybody, about what I'm doing to you, trust me when I say that I won't hesitate to hurt Henry, David, his little girlfriend and let's not forget about you… Got it?" He said. When Emma didn't say anything, he put his hands on her throat and squeezed. "Got it?" He growled.

Emma nodded and tried to hold back her tears. Victor leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Good girl. Now, don't try to lock the door or things won't be as good.." He said and left her room.

* * *

The few years to come after that night and day were a living hell and she was still in the shadows of her brothers. Neal was now 19 and in the Military, to make Ingrid and Victor proud. Henry is 12 and is in all honor classes with straight A's, once again making all his parents proud. Emma is 16 and to her Mother and Step-Father, she was a disappointment. She started failing school shortly after what Victor started doing to her. Emma slipped into depression and hurting herself. She absolutely hated living with those two people. But she lived to protect Henry and not let anything happen to him.

Just before Emma went into her Sophomore year, Victor got a job at a High school in a small town in Maine called StoryBrooke. So they all moved there and into an apartment near the school. Emma's Father didn't want to abandon her or Henry so he moved there too with his now wife, Mary Margaret.

StoryBrooke was a quiet small little town in the middle of nowhere and in between the woods and the ocean. No one probably knew this place existed. It looked like a place where everybody knew who everyone was and news would spread like wildfire that would let everyone know in one hour. Emma didn't know whether to like it or not.

* * *

The first day Emma went to school, she had to go to the principal's office to talk. When Emma walked into the principal's office, Emma was breathless. Emma looked at her principal and it was like fireworks went off. She looked like a beautiful goddess. Her black locks that fell just above her shoulders, beautiful brown eyes and those red full lips. Emma got out of la la land when she talked.

"Hello. You must be Miss Emma Swan, I assume?" She said and stood up. She put her hand out for Emma to shake.

Emma shook it and said. "Yea. And you are Miss..?" Emma waited for her response.

"Oh, Miss Mills. How rude of me to not introduce myself. But in private, like now, you may call me Regina." She said with a smile.

Emma wanted to keep her distance and didn't want to put her walls down, knowing that if Regina got close, something bad would happen to both of them.

"Miss Mills will do." Emma says with a blank face. She feels bad for doing this to Regina.

Regina's smile falls a little but doesn't let it affect her. "Um, okay. Welcome to StoryBrooke High, home of the Knights. Here is your schedule. If you come with me, I'll show you how it works and where your classes are." Regina said giving Emma a paper and walking out of the room.

Emma followed Regina out and saw what Regina was wearing. Emma bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything. She had a tight, black, sleeveless, short dress that hugged her in all the right places. Emma's eyes went down her olive tone legs that ended with black fuck me heels. Emma looked away before she did something embarrassing.

Emma had subconsciously been following Regina and had no idea where she was. They stopped in front of a classroom and Regina turned towards Emma.

"This is your class now. He is a new teacher this year. I believe his name is Mr. Whale. Hey, isn't this your fa-" Regina was cut off by Emma.

"Step-Father. He's never been that and never will." Emma said angrily and crossed her arms looking away. She tensed up and her eyes widened when she realized that meant she had him for class. "Wait, what?!" She said looking down at her schedule and noticed she didn't have piano like she had asked for. "I'm sorry but there must be a mistake. I asked for a piano class, not another science class." Emma looked up at Regina with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He came into my office this morning and told me you wanted his class. I said to wait till you got to school but he insisted." Regina said with confusion on her face.

"Well I suggest you don't believe or trust anything he says from now on. Is there any way you could switch it back to my oth-" Emma was interrupted by a door opening.

"Emma. Welcome to my class." He put his arm around her shoulder and she quickly tensed up. Regina noticed but didn't say anything. "Good morning Principle Mills." He said finally looking up at Regina. "Thank you for bringing Emma to class. Have a good day." Before Regina had a chance to say anything, he dragged Emma to class.

From then on, Regina kept a close eye on him and Emma. She felt something was wrong but didn't want to push Emma into tell her anything she didn't want to even if it was bad. All Regina could do now is wait.

* * *

 **Please Review guys, let me know what you guys think. I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend.. Also, I might think about putting what really happened to me in the very end if anybody wants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the only chapter that will have sexual assault. No rape. My story will not have that. The images in my head are too vivid for that and I would probably just not finish the story.I'm writing this story with how I felt, what happened to me (but some different scenarios.), and personal stuff that nobody knows except people who read this… This didn't happen to me at school but I made it there because I liked the idea. My school is actually a campus, so it wouldn't work. I like to put a lot of details and be specific, so sorry if this is a bit long. So on with the story, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Regina kept a close eye on Emma and Victor. She dislikes the way Victor was with Emma. It was too close. He always chose to be next to her. Regina told him that even if they're family, touching wasn't allowed.

Regina could always tell that Emma was always uncomfortable being near him or even in the same room. She also noticed that Emma would try to avoid him at all cost. One day Regina lost all her self control and couldn't wait any longer, so she tried talking to Emma.

Regina walked to Emma's classroom and looked at her. Emma didn't look up. Regina noticed that she had headphones in and was doing work. Regina walked over to the teacher and told her that she was gonna take Emma.

"Miss Swan. My office please." Regina said and walked outside the door.

Emma looked up and around the room. Then she sighed and got up. Emma packed her stuff and walked out. She passed Regina and started walking to the office. Regina caught up to Emma.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Regina asked.

"I've been better." Emma replied with no emotion on her face.

"Emma. I know something is wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me…" Regina said.

When they got to Regina's office, she closed the door and turned to Emma.

"Please let me help you Emma. I've been watching you… I know you don't like Whale. If he did anything, tell me and I'll do something." Regina tried to get Emma to say something.

Regina hoped that what she said would get Emma to say something. But she didn't. That made Regina more frustrated, but she didn't show it.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm fine. He's… great with me." Emma said with the best fakest smile she could make. Emma wanted to nothing else but throw up at that moment, but of course, she held herself back till she could leave.

"Okay… Fine. Go black to class." Regina sighed and opened the door. Emma left and Regina sat down on her desk and groaned loudly knowing she couldn't help Emma.

When Emma left, she ran to the closest bathroom and went to the last stall. She bent over the toilet and emptied the contents in her stomach. When she finished, she just sobbed. She didn't go back to class and stayed in the bathroom for the rest of it. Emma knew that sooner or later, Regina would find out.

* * *

Till Christmas, Emma had been forced to stay after school by Victor. He would always wait till the last student and teacher would leave before he would do anything to Emma. Victor would never go further than touching and kissing, till one afternoon.

It was the last day of school before Christmas vacation. Emma was wearing her usual skinny jeans and boots, she had a flannel on today but because she was running late, she didn't have time to put on a tank top. She always felt naked when she didn't have one, so all day she felt uncomfortable.

Emma was sitting in Victor's classroom, reading a book, waiting to go home. He came from behind this time and groped her breast. She felt him bite her shoulder, but Emma didn't scream. She wasn't allowed to or she would be punished. So Emma bit her lip to stop herself from yelling for help. Why would she try anyway. No one help, there was no there. Emma knew he was drunk. He was in the back of his room drinking with his beer and vodka he hid before he came up to her.

Emma got up and started backing up, but Victor followed. She felt her back hit the wall and she let out a small whimper. When Victor reached Emma, his hands went up to her chest and ripped her shirt open, her buttons going everywhere.

Emma gasped and tried to cover herself. Victor tried to unbutton her pants while Emma was still in shock. But Emma was only in shock because he had never gone this far, Emma got out of that state when she faintly heard the zipper of her pants. Emma kicked him in the crotch and ran for the door. She started running for the door and towards the main office.

"Help! Please, somebody!" Emma yelled loudly. She didn't notice she was crying till her vision was blurry.

"You're gonna regret doing that, you little bitch!" Victor yelled, chasing her.

* * *

Regina was in her office doing paper work when she heard a faint yell. She didn't expect to hear that because since it was after school and vacation was next week, she thought everyone would be gone by now. She looked at her clock, six. Yep, everyone should be gone.

"What the hell?" Regina said out loud to herself.

Thinking the worse, she got up when she heard another scream. Regina grabbed her hidden handgun that was in her drawer and went out to the hallway. She had one in case of any emergencies and right now, it probably was. When Regina was in the hallway, she looked to her left, then to her right. That's when she saw blonde heading her way.

"Emma?" Regina whispered.

"Miss Mills! Please help me! He's- he's-..." Emma couldn't get her sentence out, she sobbed instead. Emma ran behind Regina and grabbed the hand that was empty.

Regina raised the gun at Emma's attacker when she realized it was Victor Whale.

"Mr. Whale, stop this instant." Regina said trying to get him to stop. But he didn't. Whale kept running towards them and didn't look like he was gonna stop.

"Come back here you little-" Victor didn't get to finish his sentence because Regina hit him with the bottom of her gun.

Regina and Emma saw him drop. They both knew he unconscious so they relaxed a little.

Regina turned to Emma. She looked her over. Regina walked slowly over to Emma. She took off her blouse and gave it to Emma, leaving Regina in a tank top. Regina then buttoned her pants.

"Did he do anything?" Regina whisper. Emma shook her head and Regina let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. Stay here and watch him. If he moves, yell for me. I'll be right back." Regina said.

Regina went back into her office, put away her gun and grabbed her phone. She came back out and stood next to Emma. She slid down the wall, to the floor. She pulled Emma down with her. Emma had sometimes come into her office to talk. They felt comfortable with each other and we're trying to form a Friendship. Regina was about to dial 911 when Emma talked.

"Miss Mills?" Emma said.

"Yes Emma?" Regina asked.

"My little brother, Henry, what's gonna happen to him when the police get involved? I mean like, I love him to death, I don't want to be separated from him. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Emma said a little worried.

"Give me one minute, let me call the cops. I'll tell you then." Regina silently promised Emma. She dialed 911.

"Alright." Emma said.

She reached over and grabbed Emma's hand, squeezing it lightly. They gave each other a small smile.

"Hello, Sheriff Graham speaking." He said.

"Graham? It's Regina. Please come to the school. A student of mine was sexually assaulted by her step father. Bring back up please, he's unconscious."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." He said and with that, he hung up.

* * *

Regina was thinking of what would happen to Emma and her brother. They would most likely be out in foster care. But the more she thought about it, she thought about Emma living with her. She had plenty of unused rooms in her mansion. It could work right?

Regina knew Emma Swan was a great kid, so her brother should be too. Regina also had foster papers, meaning that she could take them tonight if Emma wanted.

"Emma… Would you like to stay with me? I wouldn't mind.. I have plenty of guest rooms and you and your brother would still be together.." Regina said looking at Emma.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Emma asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course. Emma… Believe it or not, I really like you and would do anything for you by now. I want you to be happy. You're basically the only person I think of as a friend."

Emma gave Regina a smile and blushed. They both sighed softly and waited for Graham to come.

* * *

 **AN: Please Review guys and tell me what you think.. I like reading what you guys ask and I like answering the questions. The day before Christmas vacation is not when it happened to me, but it was the day my Mother died, so I just put that date. For me it was around my birthday, but I didn't want to do that to Emma. I'll update next weekend. Happy Fourth of July to those who live in the US. As a joke to lighten up the mood or something, I was watching The Match Game show and when Debra tried to write satisfaction but instead put satisfication, I realized, I've been writing it wrong my whole life, I've always written that… cause English isn't my first language, (I know four in total) so I get confused. So my whole life I've been spelling it wrong..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys.. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I'm having trouble with myself and my depression is coming back. I just had the worst week of my life.. But I still wrote this for you guys. I hope you guys had a good week. I literally type all of this in 3 hours so all are mistakes mine. Enjoy this chapter. Review?**

* * *

Emma and Regina look down the hallway when they hear footsteps. Emma stood up and out a hand out to help Regina up, which she gladly took. They dust themselves off and look at the three police officers coming towards them.

When the officers got to Emma and Regina, two of them picked up Victor and carried him away the way they had come from. The Sheriff stood by Regina and sighed softly. He turned to Regina.

"Hey Gina. Is this the girl?" He asked looking over at Emma.

Regina nodded and gave him a side hug. "Yea. This is Emma. Emma, this is Sheriff Graham but when he's not working, he's my brother and best friend." Regina says with a small smile.

"Hello." Emma says shyly.

"Hi." Graham replied.

Regina was feeling anxious and started pacing. "Thank you for coming Graham. I always had a bad feeling about him, I should've called you before.. I'm so stupid. I could've stopped this befo-" Regina was stopped by Emma.

"You did. You helped me. I wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for you. I could be on the ground, with him on top of me but I'm not.. I'm here safe with you and the Sheriff. I could've told you before but that would put you in danger." Emma said standing in front of Regina.

"But still, I could've-" Regina didn't get to finish again.

"But nothing. I wasn't gonna put you in harm's way. It was my choice. I'd rather it be me than anyone else. Trust me when I say that that man can do a lot of harm in many ways. I would never do that to you.. I'm safe now and that is all that matters right now." Emma says seriously looking back and forth between Regina and Graham.

Regina nods slowly sighing. "Okay.." She calms down and looks back at Graham. "Graham, I need you to go with Emma to her house to pick up her brother and their stuff. They'll be staying with me till everything settles. Is that alright?" Regina asks.

"Of course.. I'll swing by the station and pick up the papers too." Graham says.

"Emma…" Regina says. "I promise you that Henry and you will be kept safe. I will let nothing happen to you guys for as long as I'm alive." Regina promised and Graham just nodded. "Now, I need you to go with Graham and pick up your brother. Pack cloths and stuff you'll need and want for about a month.. Okay?" Regina looks at Emma.

Emma nodded and walked towards Regina. Emma hesitated a little before hugging Regina.

"Thank you so much for what you're doing.." Emma whispered to her.

Regina nodded and hugged Emma back. "You're welcome Emma. Now go. I'll see you at my place in a few."

Emma backed up and nodded. Regina kissed Graham on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Bye Gina. I'll see you later." He says and walks away with Emma.

* * *

When Emma and Graham got outside to his patrol car, Emma was hesitant of getting in the car. She tensed up quickly.

"Emma?" Graham whispered looking at her.

Emma started biting her lip. She knew she could trust Graham but she just couldn't get herself in the car. Her chest started feeling heavy and her breath had quickened. Emma looks around trying to control her breathing but failed. She started tearing up.

Graham noticed what was happening and slowly walked over to Emma. He puts his hands up to show Emma the he won't harm her.

"Emma." Graham starts. "I need you to breathe deeply. I'm not going to hurt you. See?" He shakes his hands to show her.

Emma looks at Graham and tries to concentrate on what he is saying. She feels as if someone is choking her. She tries to keep telling herself that she's safe.

"Listen to my voice and focus on it, okay?" He tries talking to her again. Graham takes one step closer.

Emma slowly starts to listen to his voice. She nods quickly. She wanted it to be over. She hated having panic and anxiety attacks, the feeling it always gave her. She barely ever had them in front of anyone. She hated feeling vulnerable in front of people.

"Okay. Um, grab my hands and squeeze them. Squeeze them hard." Graham says and puts his hands out for Emma to do it. Emma looks at him with confusion on her face but did it anyways.

Emma kept squeezing Graham's hand hard and closed her eyes. She can tell that it's working but not enough. Her breathing is still fast and her chest is still hurting.

"You're doing great. Now let's focus on your breathing. Breathe in deeply and out slowly." Graham said and did it with Emma. He gave her a small smile. "That's it. Nice and slowly. You're doing great."

Emma left her eyes closed till she was was fully calm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Graham. She gave him a smile. She let go of his hand and wiped her face of tears.

"Thank you…" Emma said. "I've never had anyone to help me calm down before. I've always had to do it myself. And that would take forever. It was nice to have someone for once."

"Well not anymore. You have me and Regina." Graham said and gave her a smile.

"Thank you. It was really nice." Emma said. She sighed loudly and motioned towards the car. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Oh, of course." Graham said and opened the door for Emma. She got in and muttered a 'Thanks.'. Graham went to the other side and got in. He started the car and drove off to Emma's house.

* * *

Regina had packed her work stuff and had closed up the school. Her ten day vacation just begun and she promised herself that she would help Emma and Henry with whatever they needed and whatever happened.

As long as they're living with her, they'll be safe and she'll do whatever they want. She wanted them to be happy knowing they won't get in trouble for anything.

Regina could tell that they didn't have a happy childhood towards right now so she wanted them to enjoy the time they were staying with her.

Regina went to her mansion and prepared the two bedrooms for Emma and Henry. The one closest to herself was Emma in case she needed anything and Henry next to her to feel comfortable.

Regina waited for Graham, Emma and Henry to come to the house. She was in her study doing paperwork feeling anxious. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. All she could do now is wait.

* * *

 **Sorry for the ending. My mind was off somewhere else. I hope you liked it. For the panic attack she had, that's how I learned to help myself. I have a ball, I have them a lot and it just sucks. If you see someone having one, you should always try to help in someway. Well, enjoy. Next update will be next Friday if not Saturday morning. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for not updating. I haven't felt well and my depression is still kicking my ass, so I'm sorry. This is a little longer for you guys as a sorry for making you wait. This is a re-update because I realized there was so many mistakes. Another AN at the end. If you see any mistakes please let me know. Again, English isn't my first language.**

* * *

Emma gave Graham directions to the house and were soon there. Emma looked at the house a little worried. She started biting her lip.

"I promise you that I'll be right by your side till we leave unless I need to hold your mother back." Graham said. "Now all you need to do is go in and tell your brother to pack clothes, his school stuff and extra stuff he needs or wants."

"Alright." Emma nodded and started getting out of the car and walking to the door.

Graham ran up to Emma's side who let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to show a little boy. Henry.

"Henry? Where's Mom?" Emma asked entering the house and looking around for her.

"Um, I think she said something about getting more drinks. She barely left like five minutes ago." Henry said. He looked over at Graham. "Hi, I'm Henry." He said with a smile.

"Graham." He replied.

"Okay, if we hurry, we can leave before she comes back. Henry. I need you to some bags for yourself. You need cloths for about a month of every kind. Also the stuff you need and want. I don't think we're coming back here for a while… Okay? Also bring all your money, including the ones I gave you. Go." Emma said. Henry ran up the stairs to his room.

"What's the rush?" Graham asked.

"We only have like 15 minutes before she returns. I don't want to talk to her right now. I have to go into her room to get some.. Um.. Evidence before she or Victor get their hands on it. I'll be down in a few." Emma said.

She ran upstairs and into her parents room. She looked around and started turning the room upside down. She looked for the sleeping pills that Victor used to drug her with. Emma found them in the nightstand by the bed. She looked for a camera now. Victor used to take pictures of her and printed them. Not seeing it before, Emma went to the closet and looked at the only shoe box there. She opened the box and let a sob come out. There were hundreds of pictures of her. There were dozens of memory cards too with the camera above everything.

Emma put the pills inside and put the lid back on. She got up with the box and left the room and into hers. By now she had less than 10 minutes before her mother came. She hurried around collecting her clothes, necessities and valuables. When she stood by her door to look in at it, it looked like nobody even lived in it. Emma knew that she was never gonna come back to this place.

Emma brought her stuff downstairs and to the car. When she came back in, she saw Henry coming down the stairs with a bunch of bags and helped him. Graham was standing to the side watching us.

"That should be all. Let's leave before she comes please." Emma said and walked out with Henry behind her. Graham closed the door and went to the patrol car.

Graham was turning the car on when he saw a woman in the distance.

"Emma. I see a woman not far away. If that's your mother and don't want to talk to her, then I suggest you get in the car now." Graham said out the window.

Emma gently threw the stuff in the trunk and got in the back seat with henry. "Go. " Emma said.

Graham drove by the woman but she barely saw the car. They all let out a relieved sigh as they got off the street. After a few minutes, Graham looked back at the two through the mirror and found out that Emma and Henry fell asleep. Henry had his head in her lap, while Emma was leaning her head against the window with her hand in Henry's hair. Graham smiled at the two and sighed.

* * *

Graham arrived at the mansion in a few minutes. Graham was getting out of the car and within seconds, Regina was outside having been looking out the window waiting for their arrival. She came over to the car and looked at the back seat. She sighed softly. She felt Graham come from behind her and hug her.

"You'll do fine." He whispered knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"But what if I do something wrong?" Regina asked.

"You won't. I know you. Just... Go with the flow." Graham said. "Grab the bags from the trunk. I'll carry them up."

"Okay.. Thank you again Graham. I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Regina said kissing his cheek.

Regina put all the bags in the living room not knowing whose was whose while Graham carried Emma and Henry separately up to their rooms. She met him by the door.

"Thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow?" Regina says.

"Of course. Good night. I love you." He says and kisses her cheek and hugs her.

"I love you too. Good night." She replies.

Regina watched Graham walk to his car and drive away. She sighs and goes to her study to finish her paperwork she ignored earlier.

Henry woke up an hour later. Not knowing where he was, he quietly walked down the stairs. He saw a light on and walked over to the room. Henry peeked in and saw a woman. He studied her for a while from the door not saying anything.

Regina was finishing up papers when she felt like she was being stared at. Feeling weird, she looked up. She made eye contact with a little boy. She gave him a small smile. She waved at him to come in. Henry came in and sat on a chair in front of her desk.

"Hello. I'm Regina." She introduced herself. She put her hand out for him to shake.

Henry shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Henry." He replied.

"Nice to finally meet you." Regina said with a smile.

"Do you have any snacks?" Henry randomly asked.

"Um.. I think I have some cookies and milk?" She says in a question.

"Okay!" He said and got up waiting for Regina to lead the way.

Regina chuckled and got up. Henry couldn't wait anymore for her because he grabbed her hand and dragged her along the house looking for the kitchen. She smiles to herself. Regina wasn't a mother so she didn't know what to expect or how to react. But she already likes Henry a lot.

When he found the kitchen he sat on a stool by the island waiting for Regina to give him the cookies and milk.

"I don't know whose bag was whose, so I put them in the living room. Separate them when your done and bring them up to your room, alright?" Regina said.

Henry nodded. When he finished he went to the living room and started it. Regina stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up the mess he left behind. When she was done, she went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Regina looked over at Emma's pile and saw a shoe box.

"Henry? What's that?" Regina asked him pointing at it.

Henry looked over at what she was pointing at. He shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed heavier than shoes though." Henry said going over to it. He was about to open it when he heard Emma.  
"Henry don't open that. Bring your stuff to your room and go to bed. It's late." Emma said walking in.

He sighed but didn't complain. He knew he could stay awake and not get in trouble. He picked his stuff up and walked towards the stairs.

"Better be sleeping by eleven. Goodnight." Emma said and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay. Night." Henry said and left with his bags.

Emma went over to the box and bent down to pick it up. She walked over to Regina.

"Can we go to your study? I would feel better talking in there." Emma said shuffling her feet.

Regina nodded and led them to the study. They sat on the sofa. Regina saw Emma grip the box tighter.

"Emma, you can tell me anything. You know that right? Right now, I'm your friend, not principal." Regina said. "Know that you'll never get punished here for anything."

Instead of saying anything, Emma just handed her the box. Regina took it with a small smile and set it on top of her lap. Regina took a deep breath and looked down at the box. She bit her lip and took off the lid. The first thing she saw were the pills and camera. She picked them up and what she saw underneath gave her shivers.

Regina looked up at Emma and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Emma was looking at the pictures from where she was sitting. Regina looked back down at the box. She put the camera and pills aside and looked back inside the box. What she sees makes her wanna puke. Not because of what she sees, but because she's disgusted that someone is capable of doing this.

Inside were hundreds of pictures of a blonde. The first ones, she only in her underwear and bra with makeup on. The first ones also she sees are a little girl no older than twelve. Regina moves a couple of pictures aside and sees it's the same girl only a little older. She moves more aside. The girl was in different poses, some awake, others sleeping, some with cloths, others in her undergarments. Regina now noticed that the girl was in fact Emma.

"He started taking them a few days after I had recently turned twelve. No matter what I said or did, he wouldn't stop." Emma says trying to hold back her tears now.

Regina choked back a sob and looked away from the box. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked up at the ceiling, she put the camera and pills back in and put the lid back on without looking down again. She put the box on the coffee table.

Regina looked over at Emma. She was covering her mouth, holding back her own sobs. Regina opens her arms for Emma to hug her. Emma doesn't hesitate and eagerly does so. Emma cries on Regina's shoulder while she holds her.

"It's alright dear. I'm here and I'm not letting you go. No one while touch a hair on you as long as I'm alive with you. I promise." Regina said and kisses the top of Emma's head and rubbed her back.

Regina continues saying soothing things to Emma while she calms down. Eventually, Emma falls asleep holding Regina. She picks Emma up and brings her to her own room. She set her down on the bed and under the covers.

Regina changes out of her suit and into her pajamas. She got on the other side of bed and looked over at Emma's. She sighs softly, she let's a single tear drop. Regina slowly falls asleep thinking about the day.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait. I've just been dealing with myself and trying to stay alive. More than three months have passed so I'm sorry. I've been busy and so much has happened.**

 **Summary: I went to Puerto Rico to visit family I haven't seen in a long time. I'm a Jr this school year. 12 birthdays have passed, including mine, 16 now. I came out as a lesbian to the rest of my family. And just recently, my best friend is moving back to California in a month.**

 **So I've been a little busy, sorry. Especially even more now that I have two little girls running around at all times. I will try to update whenever I can. Like I said already have this story written out. I will definitely update on Friday since I have no school. Till then, enjoy.**

 **And may the odds be with you this election night…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Another update today like I said. I hope you enjoy it. This is just the morning after basically.. And like some Regina/Henry bonding. Read and review please!**

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up early. Even though there was no school, she stayed awake. She knows she won't be able to fall back asleep. With a sigh, she got out of bed and put on her robe along with her slippers. Glancing at Emma before she leaves the room, Regina made sure Emma was still sleeping.

Regina continues into the bathroom and goes through her usual wake up routine. Making her way down to the kitchen, Regina starts the coffee machine out of habit. Checking around the kitchen, she wonders if there was even food in the fridge. Regina realizes that she can't even make breakfast for three people.

She lets out a heavy sigh, _'Guess this means I have to go shopping,'_ thinking to herself. When out of nowhere, she was startled.

"Good morning," A very happy voice called from one of the doorways. _Henry_.

Regina jumps and turns around. "Holy shit!" She attempts to quietly mutter under her breath. Putting her hand over her chest and tries to control her breathing.

Henry laughs lightly, "Sorry for scaring you." He takes a seat at the counter and looks at Regina.

"Hello Henry. Good morning." Regina said after getting herself together. "How did you sleep?"

"It was nice. This was the first time in months that I slept without waking up. The bed was super comfy too. I've never had a bed like that and the sheets were soft. I had to force myself to get up this morning!" Henry tells her so excitedly.

Regina chuckled knowing in his voice, she didn't need to see his expression. She pours herself a cup of coffee and turns back to Henry. "Good to know. Do you like the rest of your room as well?" Regina asked.

She gave him the red and grey room. She was going to give him the blue room until she saw his scarf last night that he wore. It had a queen size bed, a big dresser and a 55' inch flat screen tv. The walls were red with the rug and ceiling grey. The sheets of the bed also red and grey. She thought it was perfect for him.

"Oh, I do. Thank you," While Henry nods. He looks over at the coffee pot. Regina followed his gaze and back at him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Regina asked him.

He looked at her. "Would you tell Emma?" Henry questions.

"Depends…" The brunette woman said. "Do you get hyper?"

"Just a little." Henry replied shyly.

"Alright." Regina said. "Just a little. How do you like it?" She asked turning around getting a cup for him.

"Little milk and three spoons of sugar please." Henry said smiling.

Regina walked around the kitchen making him his coffee. She brought it over to him.

"Here you go." Regina said and handed him his cup.

"Thank you." Henry said and took a sip.

After a while Regina talked again. "So, as you noticed yesterday night, I don't really have any food here, so I thought we could go to Granny's? Then I figured we could go get some groceries. How does that sound?"

"Okay. Can we buy cookies though?" He asked.

"I have a better idea. How about since tomorrow is Christmas, we make homemade ones?" She didn't think he would get so excited, but she was surprised when he gasped and his smile grew.

"No way? Really? Can we?" Henry asked her like it was the biggest thing in his life.

"Really… We even can make them into all different shapes or whatever," Said the brunette while opening a drawer to her left and taking out cookie cutters.

Henry nodded quickly. "Okay!"

"Also since tomorrow is Christmas, I was thinking… That maybe we could buy presents for tomorrow? I take you out first, then I take Emma and then we could go to lunch? How does that sound?"

"You're joking?"

"Of course not. I never joke like that!" She exclaimed.

Henry got up, ran over and hugged her. She told him to go change for later while she went to change also.

"Till when do you think Emma will be sleeping?"

"I'm guessing you guys had a long night last night so… probably around noon?"

Regina looked at the clock up on the wall, 7:43 am. They had plenty of time.

"Okay, meet me down here when you're done. Go!" Regina said and raced up the stairs quietly.

Henry went to his room and Regina to hers as they quietly moved around to get ready for the day. She puts on a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and her black combat boots. She doesn't always dress like this because of her profession, but when she does, she enjoys it. Regina makes her way into the bathroom to fix her hair, puts on a bit of light makeup, grabs her phone and decides to put on a hat. Before she leaves the room, she pulls a pad and pen from her dresser to leave Emma a note, just in case.

' _Emma. Good morning. I doubt that you'll wake up before me and Henry get back, but might as well leave this in case you get worried. Me and Henry went out and should be back around noon. Don't open the door to anyone, I have a key. If you do get up before we're back, call me just so I know. Bye.  
Love, Regina and Henry'_

Regina wrote her number at the bottom and set the note on top of Emma's phone. She guessed she woke up to fetch it so it wouldn't be lost. Looking at Emma, she leaned forward and very lightly kissed her forehead. Leaving quietly she shut the door on the way out. Walking down the stairs, she saw Henry looking up at her, awaiting anxiously. He had the same scarf as last night and a big smile.

"Ready to g-" Regina stopped mid sentence when she saw Henry only had a jacket. "Where's your coat?" She knew it was freezing outside, not to mention, it's also snowing.

His smile dropped a little. "Oh, um… I didn't want to wear it."  
Regina knew when a kid was lying by now. She sighed softly, and walked to stand in front of Henry. She leaned down to look him in the eye.

"You don't have one, do you?" Regina said with a small sad smile.

"No." Henry's smile dropped and so did his head. "I'm sorry for lying. Please don't punish me." Henry looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie!" Regina stood up and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm not going to punish you. All I ask is that you just be truthful with me. Even if it hurts, please tell me. I'll have to buy you a coat, whichever you would like."

"I haven't had one in a long time… Thank you!" Henry smiled looking up at her. He closed his eyes right when Regina kissed the top of his forehead.

"Okay. No more sadness." She wiped his tears and stood back.

"We need to be happy for the next few hours and enjoy our time. Now let's go, you must be starving!"

Regina went to the coat rack and pulled hers on before checking to see if she had her keys in her purse. They walked out together, softly closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update when I can, definitely before two weeks. I also want to thank my Beta reader** _ **starslightskye**_ **. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time I updated was almost two months ago. Sorry. My life has been changing a lot. I was thinking of updating before Christmas but I couldn't bring myself to write with my mom's two year anniversary. I'm done crying, I have no more tears left. So on with the story. Thank you** _ **starslightskye**_ **for being my beta again. Enjoy.**

* * *

During the night, it had snowed several inches. Since Maine was up North, it was close to freezing temperatures. If it didn't snow one day, it did the next. Regina's car was in the garage, that meant that she needed to clean her driveway. She was lucky she had a snow blower.

Regina looked at Henry and asked, "Do you know how to start a car?"

When he nodded, she handed him the keys. Henry looked down at the keys and up at her. He did a double take two more times before finally speaking.

"Um, Regina? I can't drive…"

"I know you can't," she chuckled at his innocence and continued, "I meant, go turn it on, that way the car can warm up. Not drive it. Listen to music in the meantime, if you wish."

"Oh…" A light blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Ha, I knew that."

"I'll only be a few minutes. I just have to clear the driveway." She says while making their way into the garage going different ways.

While Henry starts the car, Regina starts plowing her driveway. Usually she would take her time, however since they have limited time and Emma being a ticking time bomb, she does it faster this one time. When she finishes, she leaves the machine by the gate, in case she comes back and it decides to snow some more. Regina makes her way to the car and gets in. Backing out the garage and onto the street, the brunette quickly gets out of the car to close the gate and jumps back in the car.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Regina asks Henry while making her way to Granny's.

"Apple Cinnamon Pancakes?" Shyly looking at her.

"Is that a question or answer?" Regina looked at him briefly and right back at the road.

"Answer?" Henry sort of asked. Regina raised her eyebrow without having to look at Henry. Henry cleared his throat and said it more confidently. "Answer."

Softly sighing, she responds, "You don't have to be afraid to ask for something, okay? I'm not your Mom or Victor…" Just saying the name made her want to vomit. "I'll give you anything. I don't have any children as you've seen, only my little nephew. I spoil him rotten. Trust me when I say that you'll be just as spoiled as him. Come on…" They pulled up to Granny's. "We'll continue this inside."

The Mayor always liked his town clean, during winter season the streets were often plowed. Walking inside, the bell dings signaling their arrival. There was barely anyone at the diner and made their way to the farthest booth in the back.

"When you and Emma are with me, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will spoil you both and I promise you that you will be happy when you're with me." Regina said with a smile, encouraging Henry he is safe.

Henry's head turns when he hears steps clambering louder towards the booth. A tall, long haired, red head streaked brunette makes her way to the booth with her notepad.

"Morning Principal Mills and... Henry? Right?" Ruby says and Henry confirms with a nod. "What will you guys be having today?"

"I will have a glass of apple juice and a toasted bagel please." Regina responds giving back the menu.

"And I will have the apple cinnamon pancakes." Henry excitedly hands the menu to her as well.

Ruby notes down the order and looks back at him. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh! Can I get hot chocolate and whip cream with some cinnamon on top?" Henry asked the waitress.

"Of course, you can!" She smiles. "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and couple more with your food." She turns and leaves. Shortly, their drinks delivered.

"I was thinking that after eating, we go to the mall, but we go to the one out of town since Storybrooke doesn't have one. First, we need to get a coat and any other clothes or shoes you would like. Second, we can go somewhere like Toys R Us and buy a few things. We can also stop by the video games store as well. Here is the catch… From each store we stop and go to, you can get anything, money isn't an issue, but you have a limited amount. No more than four items per store... Is that acceptable?" Regina looks to see his facial expressions pass one after another as his eyes lit up. He was beyond ecstatic and nodding eagerly.

* * *

Once they finished at the diner, they were on their way to the nearest mall out of Storybrooke. Parking by the food court, they talked about their plans while going to the first clothing store.

"You can get one coat, pick out any new clothes and shoes too. I'll let you do the shopping and I will stand aside with the cart, okay? Remember, don't look at the price."

"Okay."

Even though he was twelve, he put his hand in Regina's till they get to Sears. Once there, he let go of her and ran towards the clothes. They spent a while picking out the right size and colors, but when they left, he had four pairs of clothing. Next store was Nike. He left with three pairs of Jordan's, plus a pair that she sneaked in for him. After they left the shoe store, they went to Toys R Us. Regina looked down at her phone to check the time, but Regina forgot the first rule of kids. Never take your eyes from them.

"Okay Henry. We have two-" Regina started to say, but stopped when she didn't see little feet by the phone, when she looked down at the ground. "Hours?"

She looked up at across the store with questioning eyes looking for a little kid. Her eyes landed on who she thought was the manager a short few feet away. She gave him her famous death glare daring him not to answer. The guy must have feared her already, because not even a second later, he pointed in the direction Henry ran off to. Regina put the bags that she had in her hands in a cart. Still looking at the manager, she took out her wallet.

"I will need two of your employees to help me out with my… son. Just follow us around and help us please. One hundred each should do." Handing him two one hundred dollar bills. "Thank you very much." She said and headed off to find Henry. Regina found him in one of the big toy isles.

"Regina! Where've you been? I already have three things picked out!" Henry said going to her. He grabbed her coat and pulled her in the direction. Once stopped, she saw a basketball hoop box on the floor. "I was only able to get that one out. I also want this trampoline, if you don't mind."

"Oh!" Her eyes widen. "It's perfectly fine, darling. Someone will be here soon to help us." As soon as Regina said that, two guys came with big flat carts. "Hello. Will one of you help him," pointing to Henry, "and I will speak to the other."

The bigger man went over to Henry all while the other one looked a little scared of her.

"How may I, uh, help you?" Trying not to let his voice show he was already intimidated.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not mean, I just lost my son and I was worried…" Regina said.

"Oh, okay… So what do you need?" The man asked her.

"I'm not with the current trends these days, but there's this thing called the hoverboard? I need three. One black, gray and red. I also need three mini go-karts. All same color. I don't know what they are, but I know they're here." Regina says. "Do you have a truck?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Regina took out her wallet again and took out another one hundred dollar bill. "I only have a small car and I live in a nearby town. I will pay you again, if you bring it tonight. Is that okay?"

"Oh, of course. I get out at 4. If it's nearby, you'll have it by five, perhaps five-thirty." He says with a small smile, while writing down all her items she requested on his clipboard.

Regina smiles back and proceeds, "Here's my address and phone number. Call me when you're almost there, so I can help you," handing him her card. "Thank you for doing this."

"Thank you so much. I'll get right on it." He replied and left with his cart to go start her order.

When she turned to see Henry, he was sitting on a box on the flat cart, talking to the man. Henry was also holding a drone that he must've found and three Nerf guns in a one package that was next to the trampoline earlier.

"Okay, Henry. Ready?" Regina ask.

"Yeah!" Raising the drone in the air showing his excitement.

The trio went to the checkout lines and Regina paid. She wasn't worried about the cost if Henry was happy. Her family was financially set, it didn't matter. She left the big packages with the man that she talked to earlier and finally went to their last store, GameStop.

"Alright, Henry. I see a lot of people in there and I'm very claustrophobic, so when you're done, just look over at me and give a thumb's up." Regina said.

"Yes... I know exactly what I want. I shouldn't be too long." Regina watched him disappear into the store.

Not even ten minutes later, he gave her the sign. She went in and paid. He bought 4 video games and 2 controllers. One for his Xbox and one for PlayStation. He had a limit, but she let this one pass because of the controllers. They headed out of the mall and to the car.

"It's almost 11:30, if we leave now, we can make it back before Emma wakes up. I'll order you and Emma pizza for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Yes, great actually. Also, Regina? Thank you." Walking over to her, he buried his head into her coat and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Henry." She said while smiling staring down at him.

When they got to the car, and put all the bags in the back. Regina took out his coat and handed it to him with a smile. After letting the car warm up for a bit, they were on their way back to town.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving, Christmas and a New Year. I can't really say when I'm gonna update next but hopefully within the next month. Next chapter, Emma and Regina go shopping! Should they share a kiss? Let me know…**


	7. Just a quick update

Hi guys.

So first off, I just wanna say that I'm really sorry. I know I haven't posted in over a year but my life has been really hectic. I'm going through things no teenager, or anyone in fact, should ever go through. In less than two months, I will be graduating High school and have been accepted into a college. I have a job now so that gets in the way too, but I promise you guys that I will update at some point during summer before I start college. I miss this story too as much as you guys do. I have so many ideas I want to put into it but don't know how. I'm still slowly getting better after all the things that have been happening to me recently, but I just wanted to let you guys that that I'm still alive and okay.. If you have any questions you can PM me here or I respond better to my IG DMS (svu_oncer). I don't post as much as I used to there but I definitely respond to anyone who needs help.. Thanks again for the continuing support and you guys will get the next chapter pretty soon hopefully!

Best wishes

Once Upon A Special Victim


End file.
